The Beginning
by sassylilthang
Summary: Nick and Phyllis find their way back to each other and share yet another unbreakable connection.T just to be safe.
1. Coming home

Ch.1 Coming home.

Phyllis just finished putting on Summer's last boot. The little strawberry blonde was spending her spending her first day back in Genoa City with her dad and Noah. She was glad that she had kept the house so that she and Summer would have her own rooms, not that she didn't like Summer sleeping with her it was the other way around. In just a few weeks her baby girl would be a year old. The redheaded mommy had been there for all the big stuff except the first steps but Nicholas recorded it and sent it to her. There was a knock on the door.

"I guess that's your daddy, Summer." She whispered as she went to open her door leaving Summer on the couch playing with Bella her doll.

"Hi Nick." She said with a smile.

"Hey, how are you?" He replied.

"I'm great and so is the baby before you ask. What about you." She questioned stepping aside to let her soon to be ex into her warm home.

Walking inside and closing the door he kissed Phyllis on the cheek. "I'm fine and how's my little…"

"Daddy! I missed you." Summer exclaimed jumping into her father's arms hugging him at the first sign of his voice.

"Hi gummy bear I missed you too." He stood up and spun her around a few times and then she kissed him on the cheek and let her out of his embrace. "You've gotten taller and prettier since the last time I saw you."

Phyllis smiled at her sight she loved the way the two of them interacted with each other and hoped the baby would have the same kind of relationship with him too. "Summer why don't you go upstairs and get you're backpack so you can get going."

"OK mommy" and with that said she went upstairs.

Phyllis opened the hall closet, reached into a bag and pulled out an envelope. Giving it to Nick "This is for you"

He knew not to ask what it was because she'd answer 'an envelope' or 'open it and find out'. He opened it and pulled out some pictures. First one was a sonogram, second came a picture of Summer at Disney World with Winnie the Pooh. After was one with Summer dressed up as an elf, then in the cutest red dress with dot and a Christmas background. Out of the last two first was Summer sitting in Phyllis's lap in the same out fit with a winter wonderland and the last was a collage with pictures of him, Summer, Phyllis, Noah, and Daniel.

With a huge gleaming smile out his face he looked up to face his soon to be ex-wife. "Thanks I love them, and it looks like someone had fun at Disney. So do you know the sex of the baby yet?"

"No not yet I decided to wait until I got here so you could come if you wanted. We'll be spending a lot of time together the next several months since there are going to be many NVP spas opening."

"I know mom was telling me and of course I'd love to come with you to you're OB/GYN appointment. So has things been going in Florida."

"Ok great and things a have been wonderful. The company's good, Summer loves daycare and has made friends and me well you know I'm …" But before she could finish she heard their daughter's voice over the monitor.

"Mommy help please I get my doll."

"I'll be right there."

10 min later they come back down.

"I'm ready daddy."

"Ok princess let's go."

Phyllis goes into the closet and gets her coat. "Come here baby girl." Summer walks over to her mom and puts on her Baby Blue coat they just so happens to match her sweater set and matching gloves.

She touches her mom's stomach "See ya baby" and then kisses her mom on the cheek. "See ya later mommy."

She kisses her back. "See you Monday and be good. I love you."

"Ok and I love you too."

Nick picks her put and takes the bags from Phyllis.

"Nicholas everything you need is in those bags ok. She can't go to sleep with out her pink cat and Winnie the Pooh pillow. And…"

He cuts her off " And if she starts to cough give her the medicine in the bag because she can't take the others I know ok. We'll see you later take care of yourself and the baby." He kisses her on the cheek. "Summer tell mommy bye."

And with that said they were out the door and getting in the car.

next Phyllis steps back into the newman tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Nick would look back just to see Summer play as he drove. He'd missed her so much and Phyllis too, but he couldn't blame her for leaving. After he had got his memory back he still said he wanted to be with Logan and she dealt with that but the last straw was when Nikki hired Logan to be an NVP model, and help with some medical facts. Those next few months that they'd have together were going to mean the world to him and maybe, just maybe he could get her to come back to him. Before he knew it he'd pulled into his parking spot in the garage. He got out of the car and went to the back to get Summer out.

"Come on you, we got people to visit."

Inside NE

Phyllis knocked on the big door waiting for an answer and she got one from her business partner.

"Hello Nikki" She said as she walked into the room and got the shock.

Nikki got up immediately to greet her daughter-in-law/business partner. "Hi Phyllis you look great, it's wonderful to see you." She greeted with a warm hug.

Phyllis didn't know what to say. Leaving the unexpected hug "It's great to see you too."

"How are you and baby?"

"We're great."

"And Ms. Summer, I'm sure she's gotten even bigger and why isn't she here with you."

Phyllis stumbled in giving a response. "Summer's great… She's spending the weekend with Nick.

And these are for you." She opened her brief case and handed Nikki the picture's of Summer out of it.

"Oh my! She's so big and she's got the cutest smile I've ever seen. Have you thought about her doing little photo-shoots she's a natural?"

Now sitting "Actually I have it would be great and Central Florida is the perfect place."

"Speaking of photo shoots did you get the new photo to choose for your new product and NVP?"

"No I didn't get them before I left."

Nikki goes though a pile of folders and grabs the folder. "Here you go."

The photos are of Sharon , Logan, and Dru.

:" I like photos 2,5, 17,18,20-,22, 35, 40-45, and 60-64."

"Ok now all we have to do is get Dru, Sharon and Logan to pick from those and then we'll be done with that part."

"Great now on my way here I got an e-mail about some of the prices for the piece of property where were eyeing."

The women spent the next hour and half discussing business.

Meanwhile Nick had been all over Newman looking for his father and son. He'd run into Neil, JT, Michael and now his step-son. Summer spotted him when they had walked pass the break room. She went in there and tugged on his pant leg. Daniel turned around and immediately picked his little sister up. "Hey Summer look at you!"

"Hi Da-eee" She said giving her a kiss

"Hey Nick"

"Hi Daniel"

"Da-eee miss me and mommy?"

"You bet I did and you bigger in person are you having fun with your dad today?"

She nodded and her strawberry curls shook all over the place. "Yep, choco with marmello and now look for Grampa and No-a.

"Well I'm glad you guys spotted me have you been a good girl?"

"Yes."

Nick and Daniel get a crack out of that.

"She sounds like your mother."

"Yeah she does."

Summer jumped out of Daniels arms and went into the hallway so Nick and Daniel followed. There they were Victor and Noah waiting on the elevator. She walked up to Noah and said hi. He picked her and gave her kisses.

"Summer, I've missed you so much."

"Sum miss too but squishin Sum."

He put her down

"Sorry I just had to hug you."

As he asked her that five of them walked into Victor's office and he was next to get his hands on her.

"Hello my beautiful ray of sunshine" He said in an enthusiastic voice.

"Hi Grampa" The Newman heiress replied with a smile and kiss.

"You've gotten so big and tall."

"yup."

Daniel buts in

"Well I've got to get back to work so bye squirt."

She jumps out of Victors arms and gives her oldest brother a hug.

"Bye Da-eee."

"Bye Mr. Newman, Noah, and Nick."

They all say bye and he closes the door behind him.

"Dad I'm sorry to tell you this but we better get going to we have a lot to do today."

Victor gets a look of disappointment on his face.

"Bye Grampa, see you later."

With a hug "Bye Summer."

"Bye Grandpa Victor."

"Bye Noah."

"Dad don't worry you'll see her tomorrow we're having breakfast with you and mom remember."

Victor perked right back up hearing that news. "Ok, I'll you later son."

"See ya dad."

The trio leaves the office

"So bud did you have fun this morning?"

"Yup, oh yeah I need to get my jacket from Grandma Nikki's office."

"Ok then that's where we're headed."

"So everything is set Amanda will run the Florida head quarters until I get back down there."

"Great and I'm glad to have you back here."

Phyllis gives Nikki a look telling her she's not buying it.

"Yeah sure you're either glad I'm back because of Summer and this baby or you want me back with Nicholas after your plan with Logan didn't work like you planned."

Before she could answer Noah was knocking on her door and Phyllis had gone to her office that connected with Nikki's so she told him to come in.

"Hi I need to get back stuff because Dad and Summer are here."

"Well that great, your stuff is in the closet."

Nick and Summer walk in.

"Hi mom" says giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Grama" Summer said smiling a big smile

"Hi raindrop" She said picking her up and kissing & hugging her."

"Oh you've gotten so big and tall"

Phyllis came in and the first person she saw was Noah.

"Hey Noah"

The little dirty blonde's face lit up hearing his step mother's voice.

"Phyllis, I'm so happy to see you." He shouted giving her a hug even tighter than the one his little sister was given.

" It's great to see you too kiddo."

"Hey ,Dad, could Phyllis come to the aquarium with us?"

"Mama, come peas?

Nick couldn't tell them no with those face. Noah's eyes had got big but Summer her eye's went from green/blue to gray and she poked out her lower lip.

"It's up to Phyllis"

"Phyllis, please we'll have a blast."

"Mama peas?"

And just like Nicholas she was trapped and couldn't say no.

"Fine I'll come how can I tell the both of you no. That is if it's ok with your grandmother."

All eyes were on Nikki she owed Nick because she was one of the reasons his wife left, and just like the other two she just couldn't say no to those faces.

"Why is everyone looking at me, Phyllis' first day back will be Monday."

At the same time those looks are gone "Great!"

"OK let's go it looks like we'll be having lunch first since someone can't stop talking to people" Nicholas says tickling his daughter.

"Ok let me go get my stuff out my office and I'll me you guys at the elevator." Phyllis said leaving out the door the lead to her office. Summer and Noah went to the elevator.

Nick went to kiss his mom bye and whispered thanks.

He was glad that Phyllis was coming with him, his son and his ideas 'maybe I should give him a raise in allowance for that one.' He thought to himself.

The four stepped into the elevator. "So where do you three want to eat, I'm hungry."

Laughing as the doors closed, Phyllis replied, "You're always hungry Nick!"


End file.
